A connection of rotating parts such as this is described, for example, in EP 0 671 568 B1 on the basis of a drive connection between a crankshaft of a motor vehicle and a gear unit. In order to achieve precise rotation of the crankshaft (or other drive shaft) in relation to the flanged portion of the gear unit it is proposed that the connection between the outer articulated part and the flange component be configured with a force-fitted centering collar. While this does ensure assembly of the connection free of play, production with very small tolerances is required. Relatively high insertion or removal moments may also occur during assembly of the connection. In addition, any residual imbalances which may be present on the individual structural components may not be counterbalanced.
The object of the invention is to propose a process for production of a generic connection which is more favorable from the production and functional viewpoints and which permits greater simplicity of assembly. A preferred device for conduct of the process is also presented.